Drunk Robin
by Lord Ashwood the 42nd
Summary: What could go wrong?


Drunk Robin.

Just an idea for One piece.

Today, lunch onboard the Thousand Sunny with the straw hat pirates went as normally as it could have been. Everyone had gathered out on the lawn to have a mic-shift barbecue. Sanji busy with the grill while kicking Luffy away from the sizzling meat. Zoro still determined to be the best swordsman was lifting weights at the bow of the ship. Chopper and Brook planned on performing a little concert with some large song birds they found on the previous island, while Ussop and Franky constructed a stage for them to preform. Now Nami was tending her tangerine grove and Robin calmly sat nearby reading another book series with a bottle of wine and a glass upon a side-table. Everything seem normal until.

"BUUUUURRRRP!"

"Luffy!" Everyone yelled out "Don't be rude!"

"But that wasn't me." He pouted still being glared at by the crew.

"SHIIIIHEEHEHEHEEHEE!" A unfamiliar laugh got everyone's attention. They all turned to the sound to Robin chugging down the bottle of wine as if it were a tasty soda.

"EEEEEEEHHHHH?! R-rr-r- Robin!?"

"Sanji-kun. This wine is amazing!" She tried to stand up but fumbled a little. "Shishishi" she giggled.

"Why is Robin of all people acting like a drunk?" Ussop asked out loud. Luffy stretched over and picked up the bottle Robin was drinking. He took a good look at the tag.

"'Wine-Knot's signature Sea-King wine. Best wine to marinate meat to bring the most beautiful flavor. Warning do not consume by its self. May cause severe drunkenness.'" He read out loud. The crew gasped in horror. The the most calm and mature one of them was now happily drunk.

Sanji crumpled to the floor. "I must have given that stuff to my sweet dear Robin-swan. Forgive me Robin-swan!" He cried in a puddle of his own tears.

Then out of nowhere Robin jumped Luffy tackling him to the ground with her on top. "Shishieheehehee. Luffy.." Unfortunately Luffy's face was now between Robin's breasts.

"Lucky Jerk!" Brook and Sanji screamed. Nami flinched and crushed the steal trimming sheers in her grip.

Luffy tilted his head to meet Robin's hazy gaze. "What is it Robin?" He asked not realizing the situation he was in. She sat up keeping him in a tight embrace and snuggled him running her hand through his hair and laying her head on top of his.

"Luffy for now on. You will be my little brother. And I want you to see me as your big sister. Okay?"

"WHAAT?!"

Luffy gave his signature smile "Okay then Onee-chan! I always wondered what it be like to have a sister."

Robin squealed and stood up and spun around; twirling Luffy like a rag doll. Suddenly she gave him a kiss on the cheek and let go and twirled like Sanji would do. "Your too cute to handle any more." She giggled and turned her attention to Chopper. Luffy was then beaten to a pulp by Sanji and Brook.

"You lucky rubber. bastard!" they screamed with tears freely falling. Nami now pissed marched over to Robin who was smothering Chopper repeating 'so cute.'

"Robin what the hell?!" Nami gave her a deadly glare. She had a major crush on her captain and Robin' antics weren't helping in subduing them.

Robin smiled and turned to her little sister figure. "Yes Nami-chan." She sang sweetly.

Nami sizzled in anger as she stared down the woman before her. "You are drunk Robin I suggest you sleep of off or..."

"Mika." was all Robin said. Nami turned bright red from embarrassment and a column of steam burst from her head. Everyone turned to Nami wondering what was the matter. Robin smiled and set Chopper down as Nami rocked in the wind. Chopper panicked "She' completely unconscious." He picked up the poor and took her to the infirmary followed by Ussop and Franky not wanting anymore of this freakiness.

Sanji and Brook ended their 'Justifiable beating' of Luffy returned to the kitchen to finish up the BBQ. Luffy who's head now swelled like a balloon. "Wha y'all do Rooopeen." He asked best he could.

"Nothing just mentioned a person who is very dear and important in you life." She smiled.

"Who?"

"All in good time Luffy." she brushed some of the hair out of his face. "Now go wash up for lunch."

Luffy still confused just nodded. "Okay Onee-chan." And with that he left the deck.

Robin giggled in delight and cupped her face. "Day's as been perfect?"

"In what way?"

"Robin turned to see Zoro walking up behind her. "I know for a fact your not drunk Robin so what was that?"

Robin gave him her usual cryptic smiled. "Sometimes; being the clam one can seem a little boring. Rarely but boring. I felt like if I express my true feeling through a little acting. I can give my family some needed entertainment and encouragement. Though I always did want a sibling. And Luffy is the perfect for it. Although his heart may fit with someone else."

"So Nami and Luffy huh?" Zoro smirked. Robin chuckled and felt bold.

"And someone for me." She leaned in and sealed her lips with his. Zoro was shocked and empowered by this but as quickly as it came Robin pulled back.

"kept up the training Swordsman." She rubbed his arms affectionately "I like what I see."

She turned and headed back to the women's bedroom. Zoro still in shocked returned to his weights doubling his original amount.

"Damn Woman."he grinned 'Sanji is going to be pissed.' Which only made him grin wider.


End file.
